Into the Night
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: Mickie has been dragged to a club by the hopeful Melina. Jeff Hardy, by an overbearing older brother. With a night of clubbing comes romance, all set to an amazing tango song. Can Jeff's moves land him a girl? Or will he be alone at the end of the night?


Mickie sat in her locker room, thinking about her last match. She needed to focus if she was going to get the title from Maria once and for all.

"Mickie! You're not even dressed?"

Turning, Mickie saw the brown hair of her best friend Melina. She was smiling widely, which was never a good sign.

"Why would I be dressed in something else, Mel? I'm not going anyplace."

"Oh yes you are, Mickie James. You've skipped clubbing way too much, and I refuse to let you stay holed up any longer! Now get up and get your stuff. I'm going to find you the perfect outfit!", Melina squealed happily.

Sighing, Mickie stood up, grabbed her bag, and grudgingly followed Melina out of the arena.

Jeff Hardy lay on his back in the middle of the ring, staring at the ceiling of the once crowded arena. His body hurt viciously, the result of a poorly executed Twist of Fate.

"Little brother, get outta the middle of this ring and get your gear. We're going clubbing tonight, and I am not going to let you go out like this."

The Charismatic Enigma sat up, looking at his older brother's green eyes.

"I'm not going tonight. My back is killing me, Matty, and all I wanna do is sleep it off."

"Like hell you aren't going. You need to get out more often, Jeffro, and I'm gonna see that you do."

Brushing his black and blue hair out of his eyes, Jeff sighed.

"Fine. But just for a few hours. I need my sleep, Matt."

Matt smiled in triumph.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now get your stuff and change. Ya got ten minutes, little brother."

"Melina, I am _not_ wearing this!", Mickie yelled as she held up a blue shirt and black miniskirt.

"Come on, Mickie! You will look totally hot in that! And I have the perfect shoes."

"Nuh uh. No way Melina."

Melina sighed in frustration. That was her hottest outfit.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Pick something else then. And hurry up!"

Mickie smiled as she found her favorite blue Limp Bizkit top and a pair of artistically ripped black leather pants. She searched for her blue combat boots, pulled them on over the ankles of the pants, then searched for her spiked choker, fingerless gloves, and devil-wing earrings. As she backcombed her hair, she wondered who else would show up.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, Mel. Come on in."

Melina opened the door, then stared in shock at her best friend's outfit.

"Wow. I didn't know you were a closet punk, Mick. You look totally hardcore."

"You think it's good?"

Smiling, Melina nodded.

"Hearts are gonna break tonight, Mickie James."

Jeff sat in the passenger seat while Matt drove to the club. He had decided to forgo his usual style in favor of a black dress shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Also changing his style, he was not wearing his black Converse, but a pair of dark gray Vans instead.

"I'm glad you're coming with us tonight, man. It's a lot of fun," Matt said.

Looking at his brother, Jeff sighed.

"I'm only going for an hour or two, remember?"

"Whatever, Jeff. Just watch how much you drink, okay man?"

"Yes oh wise Sensei."

They arrived ten minutes later, the club already filled with people dancing.

"Hey Hardys! You guys get lost or something?", Randy Orton yelled.

"Nah man, Jeff just takes way too long to get dressed," Matt yelled back.

Randy laughed as Jeff looked over at the door where two new people were arriving. He recognized Melina as she breezed through the crowd, dressed in the black miniskirt and blue top that Mickie had forgone. But the girl with her was unfamiliar to him.

"Yo Melina, who's your pretty friend?", Randy queried.

Mickie looked at the Viper with a smirk. Glancing at Melina in a bout of silent communication, she received a conspiritory smile. This was going to be fun, Mickie thought wickedly as she stepped closer to the man and wrapped herself around his arm.

"Why Randal, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt," she said with a pout.

Randy choked on air.

"Mickie? Mickie James?"

"In the flesh, oh self-appointed womanizer."

Randy's eyes roved the Diva's outfit, taking in the complete change.

"You look, different. Where did you get all this?"

"I had it," Mickie said nonchalantly. "Now let's party!"

Jeff stared at Mickie James, speechless. She was completely changed.

"Hey Jeff," she said coyly.

"Wow, Mickie. You look good."

Mickie grinned.

"Would you say I look, Hardycore?"

Randy and Matt laughed.

"Nice play on words there, Diva," Matt chuckled. "Mind if we use that?"

"Sure, Matt."

_Into the Night _ by Santana began to play as Melina dragged Matt onto the dance floor.

"Mickie, get on this floor! It's time to tango!"

Jeff locked eyes with Mickie.

"You know how to tango?"

"Oh totally. It's fun. I'm actually pretty good."

Smirking, the Charismatic Enigma grabbed Mickie's hand.

"Prove it."

Mickie led Jeff out onto the dance floor, putting one hand on his arm as he wrapped the other arm around her waist. The guitars began their excited wails.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,<br>And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<p>

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,<br>we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
>no room left to move in between you and I,<br>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,<br>And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>And we danced on into the night,

_[Solo]_

Mickie twirled around Jeff as the guitars played their parts, the Diva dipping down to the floor.

"You're pretty good, Mick."

The Diva smirked.

"I'm only getting started, Mr. Hardy."

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,<br>And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>(Ay oh ay oh),<br>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>(Ay oh ay oh),<br>Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>(Ay oh ay oh),<br>And we danced on into the night...

The song ended as the pair looked into each other's eyes, unaware of the crowd circled around them.

Jeff's heart was racing, a combination of the dancing and desire.

Mickie's mind was reeling, thinking about what had just happened and what it meant.

"Oh my gosh you guys! That was amazing!", Melina squealed.

The dancers looked up, realizing that they were the only two left.

"Wow, Jeff. You have some serious talent, man," Randy and Matt admitted.

Quickly, Jeff released Mickie's hand and bowed graciously.

"Thanks for the dance, Miss James. I admit you have proven your case quite well."

Laughing, the girl began to walk away.

"I told ya so, Mr. Enigma."

Mickie lay in her hotel room, the night running through her head. That dance had made her feel something, and she'd never felt it before.

"Why do I feel like there could be something more for Jeff and I?", she asked the empty room. Of course, she got no answer.

A knock sounded on the door, and Mickie jumped to the floor, striding over.

Jeff walked through the hallway, his mind a mess of emotions and thought. Mickie had opened something in him, something he hadn't known since his relationship with Ashley Massaro.

He felt desire. He wanted to feel Mickie's arms around him again, see her bright smile and enchanting brown eyes.

So he moved faster, searching for Mickie's door, until at last he was successful. He knocked on the door, and waited.

Opening the door, Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing he-?" Her question was cut short as the man's lips crushed against hers. Closing her eyes, Mickie locked her arms around Jeff's waist and held on.

When the kiss ended, Jeff placed his forehead against his dance partner's.

"I have wanted to do that since we stopped dancing, but I figured that privacy was the best way to go."

Mickie laughed.

"Not much privacy with everyone talking, was there?"

"Nope."

They kissed again, unaware of the three people watching down the hall.

"I knew it was a good idea to make Mickie come clubbing," Melina Perez whispered. "And I suggested my outfit because I knew she wouldn't wear it, and pick out her own stuff."

"You have a devious mind, Melina," Matt Hardy smirked. "And when you called me to confirm the plan, I knew Jeff would cave with a little pressure."

"Man, you guys really want them together, don't ya?", Randy Orton muttered.

"Well duh, Randy. Mickie's been alone far too long. And Jeff is the only one who can make her show her true self."

"Plus, Mickie can help Jeff get over his problems with drinking and addiction," Matt mused.

The three cheered silently when their friends kissed.

"Mission accomplished. Now, who are we setting up next?"


End file.
